


Hug It All Away

by ununquadius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Harry found him in the toilets, sat on the wet tiles and looking at the red drops that travelled down his arm, from the snake's head to his wrist. He didn't know what to say or how to react, of all the things he had thought had delayed Draco this wasn't one of them.





	Hug It All Away

**Author's Note:**

> A hundred thanks to OTPShipper98 for being a wonderful beta, and cheerleader and for the title suggestion. I love you <3
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

Harry found him in the toilets, sat on the wet tiles and looking at the red drops that travelled down his arm, from the snake's head to his wrist. He didn't know what to say or how to react, of all the things he had thought had delayed Draco this wasn't one of them. 

"I can't do it," Draco said, his eyes fixed on his arm. "I thought I could, but I can't."

Harry took some steps towards him and kneeled in front of him. It was then that he saw the tears that had escaped Draco’s eyes. 

"Draco…" he began, unsure. 

"I want to be brave and do it, to end all of this." 

"Why?" Harry couldn't understand how anyone could want to put an end to their life. Wasn't there enough death as it was? 

Draco raised his eyes at last, full of tears, fear, and despair. 

"I don't know," he whispered, the tears running freely down his haunted face. "I don't know… I just … don't know…" 

Harry put a tentative hand on Draco’s shoulder and seeing that Draco leaned at his touch, he decided to hug him, to make all the fears and pain go away with his hug, or at least to try to make them fade away. Draco started to sob at that, breathing with difficulty and grasping Harry's robes as if his life depended on it. 

"I'm here, Draco… I got you… It'll be okay…" Harry continued whispering while his hand rubbed Draco’s back in soft circles. 

"It won't," Draco choked out. "Nothing will be okay now."

Harry remembered that Draco’s parents were locked in Azkaban, that one of his best friends was dead and the other was under house arrest, that The Prophet had told the world to send their children to a different Wizarding school because a Death Eater would be attending Hogwarts for his Eighth Year, that some students took advantage of the fact he couldn't use magic outside school hours, and could feel a tiny part of his friend's pain. But Harry had been in situations that were similar to Draco’s, he knew what he needed. 

"It'll be difficult, but you have me, you know that, right? And you have Pansy, and Theo, and Blaise, and Daphne, and Ron, and Hermione, and Dean, and Susan, and Padma… You have all of us now, and we need you and we want to see you happy and well, so instead of coming here to hide by yourself and hurt yourself… come to us and talk to us… You can be a pain in the arse sometimes, but I care about you, you know?"

Draco tightened his grip and muttered a soft thank you. Harry smiled and made himself a little more comfortable, holding the boy and kissing him softly wherever he reached so he knew how loved he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
